The present application relates to a pinion cage for supporting at least one planet wheel in a spiral gear planetary gear train for an adjustment device for adjusting two structural components which can be adjusted relative to one another. The application furthermore relates to a spiral gear planetary gear train which comprises such a pinion cage. Furthermore, the application relates to an engine transmission arrangement with such a spiral gear planetary gear train.